Total Miner Updates
See the Official Total Miner Development Updates: Total Miner Forums Development Updates Total Miner Updates are updates made by Greenstone Games to improve, and make additions to Total Miner. This articles explains each in def detail on previous and future confirmed update's bug fixes and additions to the game.__TOC__ ='List of Previous Updates:'= ---- Version 1.1 This was the very first official update for Total Miner, it came out shortly after the game was released. It added a few new blocks to Total Miner and had a lot of patches to bugs, glitches and cheats/exploits to the game. Update Information: *Lots of bug fixes *Lots of exploit fixes *Signs *Wood and Brick Stairs *Wood and Steel Doors *Total Invaders Arcade Block Version 1.5 The second official update for Total Miner. This was a massive leap for new features and fixes for Total Miner. It was long expected by the gaming community of Total Miner and took a long time to be released. The main focus of the update was the addition of Xbox live Multiplayer,where up to 24 players could be in one game at the same time. Unfortunately this update added a large amount of glitches to the game, which were later mostly fixed. Update Information: *Bug Fixes *Out of Memory errors reduced *Auto Save *Beds *More Food Types *Bows and Arrows *Lockable Chests *Craftable Shops *Improved Blueprint Finder *Unlockables: Avatars *Placeable NPC's with custom speech bubbles Online Multiplayer: *An Xbox Live Gold account is required to play multiplayer *Guests are supported *System Link games are supported *Up to 24 players online *Up to 4 local players *Private slots supported *Existing worlds supported *Dig Deep and Creative modes supported *Player Invites supported *Player Permissions *Anti-Grief measures *Rateable serves *Player nameplates Version 1.6 The third update for Total Miner. It included a lot of fixes and quite a few additional features to the game. Update Information: Changes: *Bug fixes. *Rename World and Copy World bugs fixed. *Memory improvements, massive worlds can now be saved. *Waiting for Game Data removed when joining other worlds. *Improved world joining. Less dropped connections and Xbox freezes. *Contents of Chests and Furnaces protected by Grief Permission. *Destroying Spawn Blocks protected by Grief Permission. *Destroying Shops protected by Grief Permission. *Editing NPC speech protected by Grief Permission. *Killing NPC's protected by Grief Permission. *Split-screen permissions fixed and remote permission display fixed. *Spiders now only drop items with a shop value > 800 gold. *Increased movement speed through water. *Auto repeat placement no longer requires Grief Permission. *Legendary mode blueprint placement fixed. *Button X now lifts half a stack. *Hippie, Knight and Cowboy unlockables fixed. *Woven leaves must now be crafted. *Spiders now much more aggressive (Beware!). *InvaderMan is easier to unlock. Additions: *Server/World Database (see below) *Save permission and remote saves *Crate block added, a cheap block, up to 20 slots *Fence Block added (not fully functional) *Finite resources toggle, Creative maps can behave like Dig Deep maps *Locked Doors, Sentry Turrets, Steel Spikes, 6 new Arrow types, Sun Block *Replaced pain sound for female avatars *New Light Box, same strength as sunlight, an alternative to torches *Creative Measure operation Server/ World Database: *The Game now remembers all the worlds you visit *The join screen indicates if you have visited a world before *You can flag worlds as favourites *The join screen shows the map name *The join screen shows the overall rating AND your rating Version 1.65 The fourth update for Total Miner, it mainly contained fixes for bugs and glitches added in the 1.6 update and fixed other previous bugs and glitches. Update Information: Fixes: *Storage / saving problems *Saving bluescreen *Shopping bluescreen *Several other bluescreens fixed *Player invites *Player permissions *Server ratings *Unlockables no longer reset *Server database will no longer reset *Remote gamers getting stuck while walking *Crafting glitch (not using all stacks) *Golden Knight and King glitch *Shop block pickups are now destructable *Turrets target changes no longer local only *PvP bug fixed *Page 3 of item shop now shows in split-screen *Bows and Arrows now unlocked for v1.1 creative maps *Various other smaller bugs/glitches fixed *Improvements to reduce host and remote load during MP games *New special seed added Version 1.7 The latest update for Total Miner, it contained new features and fixes, such as: Update Information: *Bug that caused the game to freeze when accepting a player invite. Fixed. *Locked Bow/Arrow/Flint Flake on V1.1 Creative maps. Fixed (for real this time). *Punching (Does damage without using tools). *Zones (Spawn, Edit, PvP)- these can only be seen by admins/owner of the world. *Admin target added to Sentry Turrets. *More Nameplate Settings- Can change the distance from where you see another player's nameplate or just not be able to see it at all. ='List of Future Confirmed Updates:'= ---- Version 1.8 The future update being released before update 2.0, is planning to be released around mid to late 2012 as of a Total Miner Post on their Facebook Page. The update will be "rewriting the engine, the RAM usage will be slashed, and the game will be able to grow and handle massively detailed builds + lots of new content."http://www.facebook.com/teamtotalminer/posts/344990482218293 The Update has not yet reached peer review, however it's main features have already been confirmed; *New memory model *New lighting engine *Day / Night Cycle *HD Texture Packs *Graphics engine changes *New blocks: Half Blocks, Ramps, Proximity Mines, Snow, Pressure Plates *New Save System *New Collision System *Copy/Paste/Components *Creative flooding *Networking Improvements *Max Controller Sensitivity Increased *HUD changes (to reduce burn in) *Anti-Mod changes and exploit fixes *Various other tweaks and bug fixes.http://totalminerforums.com/topic/19371-dev-diaries-v18/ *Teleport Channels Version 1.9 There is little information on 1.9 so far, on the Total Miner Forums Craig has announced that certain features scheduled to be released in 1.8 would have to be pushed back to 1.9 as it would take too long to release them and the current features they are working on all in one update. So far we know Update 1.9 will add "Infinite" as a dimension for only flat Creative Mode worlds while creating the new world. Massive mountains might also have been set back to be added in update 1.9. This was found in the Dev Diaries at the Total Miner Forums. Version 2.0 The upcoming update which will mark a leap of progress for Total Miner, it is planned to include new mobs , such as the Sheep/Lamb, the Duck , and the new aggressive zombie mob it will also feature a new game type called Survival, which will count days that you have survived for, and will feature a working bed you can use with the addition of a day and night cycle. References